This invention relates to index tabs and more particularly to index tabs for use in conjunction with computer paper having a perforated margin.
Index tabs have long been used to aid in identifying and locating frequently used pages or sections of multipage files or reports. Known index tabs are generally permanently affixed to a specific page or sheet and are not adapted to be removed and reused.
Computer reports often are generated on a regular periodic basis and provide up-dated information concerning the same subject matter such as product sales or inventory. When a new report is available, the superceded report is often discarded together with the permanently affixed index tabs. This procedure is wasteful of both material and time to prepare and attach new tabs.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved index tab for computer paper.